Heavy Rain
by Gloomy Wolf
Summary: An ex-soldier named Rainer Statson teams up with her boss, Braxton Dillinger and her best friend, Josephine Lovett, to stop the nefarious Layton and his crew. (Yeah this was inspired heavily by ff7 and metal gear solid so yeah...I don't own final fantasy or metal gear solid obviously)
1. Chapter 1

Heavy Rain: Chapter 1- Doughnuts and Coffee

The droplets of cold, wet bullets that fell from the darkened sky crashed onto the slick pavement, forming small shallow puddles. Reflections of neon lights were seen dancing on the surface of the rippling water along with an approaching figure whose hands were shoved deeply into the slits of a black bomber jacket. The figure's drenched dark bangs curtained its eyed with a few loose strands clinging to the sides of her face. The black combat boots the silhouette wore would let out heavy, hollow, wet thuds accompanied by the shuffling of doused navy blue jeans. As the mysterious person floated pass the hurrying pedestrians trying everything they could to shield their heads from the rain, it halted and turned its head towards a bright shop with rows of red and white chair booths inside. Pressing a hand onto the freezing, rain-covered glass, the door pushed open, allowing a cheery chime to echo throughout the small store.

"Coming!" a feminine voice rang.

The figure remained silent and examined a menu from above that listed a variety of doughnuts, coffees, and teas that seemed enough to satisfy anyone with a sweet tooth. Shortly, light and hastened footsteps behind the counter became louder and sharper until a woman seemingly in her early twenties advanced towards the counter with her chestnut eyes lowered in thought. Her maroon hair was put up in a high ponytail with it swaying from side to side every step she took. Glancing up at the person, a smile immediately lifted her cheeks.

"Rainer!" she extolled.

"Hey, Josephine," she greeted.

"Thank God you made it back in one piece from the last mission! When you weren't responding to any of us, I nearly pissed myself!"

Rainer laughed and sheepishly ruffled the back of her hair.

"Er...sorry..."

Josephine rolled her eyes.

"Is 'sorry' really all you can say?" she huffed.

"It was a stealth mission! If they heard me, I woulda been killed on the spot!" she testified.

The shop owner sighed.

"Whatever. You really had me and Braxton worried."

"That geezer? Didn't even know he had feelings. Speaking of which, where is h-?"

A gust of chilly wind suddenly flew into the store. The two women glanced behind them to find an older man with white stubbles coating his face walking inside, mumbling to himself. His drained green eyes lifted themselves to meet their expectant gazes.

"What?" he grumbled.

"And a good evening to you, too, Braxton," said Josephine.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. Just a lil stressed after that last miss-"

Upon closer examination, the man fixed his stare onto the black-haired woman whose mouth curved into a confident smirk.

"What's up, Brax?" she casually asked.

Rage swelled inside his chest as he stalked towards her.

"You!" he roared. "Why the hell weren'tcha respondin' back ta us?!"

"Hey, take it easy, there! Don't want you to get a heart attack any time soon," Rainer joked.

Braxton's face inflated like a red balloon that was on the brink of popping. Veins sprouted and pulsated from his neck to the temples of his head. Josephine watched his reactions and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I'M ONLY FORTY FUCKIN' YEARS OLD! AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE NO DAMN TIME SOON!"

Rainer studied his expressions before she went back to the original topic.

"Didn't you warn me that the last mission was gonna be a stealth one, though? So, I don't get why you're screaming at me when I'm just doing my job."

"YOU KNEW DAMN WELL WHEN TO TALK AND WHEN NOT TO! I THINK YOU LIKE TO GET A RISE OUTTA SCARIN' THE SHIT OUTTA ME! YOU JUST-"

He furiously shook his finger at Rainer before putting his hand to his side. Rubbing the wrinkles of his forehead with his other hand, he trotted towards a pale blue door labeled in thin white letters 'MEN.'

"Josephine," he grumbled.

"Hm?"

"Make me a warm cup o' Joe. Extra cream, extra sugar...ya know, the usual."

"Comin' up."

Josephine reached under the counter to feel for one of the smooth porcelain mugs while looking at her friend. Feeling the mug's cooling handle, she curled her fingers around it, pulled it out, and sat it under the coffee maker behind her.

"See? Didn't I tell you he was worried?"

Rainer only let her eyes fall to her hands that were gently, yet restlessly, wrestling with her fingers. The way Braxton berated her was, of course, a sure sign that he cared for her. Yes, he would adopt a brutish attitude, but overall, he viewed the young woman almost as his daughter.

"...whatever," Rainer sighed.

Josephine huffed a soft chuckle as she watched the dark liquid fall into the mug.

"Did you want a cup of coffee?" she offered.

"No, thanks," the other woman said with her eyes unwavering from her hands.

"How 'bout some doughnuts?"

Rainer shook her head.

"Mm-mm."

The shop owner dipped her fingers into a small container of white sugar packets each printed with the image of a cartoonish young boy licking a giant sugar cube. After ripping open one of the packets, she extended her arm to grab a blue bottle filled with creamer along with a plastic stirring rod.

"Rainer," she spoke, her back still turned.

"Yeah?"

"How're you feeling right now?"

The woman shrugged.

"I feel alright. Why?"

"It's just...lately, you've been looking exhausted."

"Well, I mean, I have been on some pretty rough missions recently."

Josephine tilted the blue bottle and watched the milky stream fill the mug nearly to the very top, dying the hot black liquid a lighter brown hue.

"Hmm... maybe that's not the word I'm looking for. I guess you seem...emotionally drained."

Rainer became quiet. She does feel as though her work was taking an emotional toll on her. Watching the people she had briefly bonded with get executed before her eyes to nearly falling into the hands of death herself...it was all too much for one person, and she knew that. Abruptly, a warm feeling comfortably rested on the back of her hands. Rainer blinked twice in befuddlement and saw two of Josephine's hands squeeze softly, yet firmly, around her's.

"Rain," she began tenderly, "do you feel like you need a break?"

Rainer gave her a quizzical expression.

"What? Why would I? The entire world's in danger, Jo. I can't just sit back and relax now-"

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Trying to sound like some goddamn superhero? she asked with edge sharpening her tone.

Rainer squeezed the woman's hands back.

"Well, don't you think that the world needs a superhero? I mean, look around you. Everyone's been miserable ever since Layton became one of the world's supreme leaders. You and I both know that he-"

"Even if you think you're a superhero, superheroes still need rest!"

He's a corrupt soldier that I fought alongside with!"

Silence hung above Rainer and Josephine as they searched each other's eyes. The bathroom door then flew open to present Braxton who was fidgeting with his belt buckle before letting out a content sigh.

"All right," he said while strutting towards the glass doors, "I'll be on my way. Gotta get some shuteye 'fore we plan our next mission tomorrow."

"Another mission?! For tomorrow?!" Josephine exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Gotta stay on our toes, ya know. Never know what Layton could be plannin'. Welp, g'night. An' meet right back here at six in tha morn, aright?"

"Six?! Wait a min-"

Before Josephine could finish, Braxton was already strolling down the sidewalk.

"Braxton!" she called out but no success.

The shop owner sighed a heavy, frustrated sigh as she messaged her forehead. A sudden thought had then surfaced, and she whipped her head behind her to stare alarmingly at the coffee mug with its ghostly steam rising.

"Ugh! He even forgot his coffee!" she groaned.

She released her grasp from Rainer's hands and walked over towards the cup, annoyed. Curving her fingers around its ceramic body, Josephine made her way into the kitchen and poured the scorching beverage down the drain. She twisted the sink's knob to rinse out its remains before glancing over at Rainer.

"Hey," she said.

"Hm?" Rainer hummed.

"Wanna stay over at my place tonight?"

The question forced the dark-haired woman to lift her head. After a couple seconds of silence, she separated her lips.

"Umm..."

"Huh?"

"I...dunno...

"Just yes or no."

"...maybe."

"I'll just take thar as a yes, then!"

Drying the mug and placing it into the cabinet, she walked around the counter to approach Rainer, placed her hands on her shoulders, and leaned close to the side if her face, her lips almost brushing against the top shell of her ear.

"The reason I'm asking is because I'm lonely, you know."

A faint warm red painted her cheeks.

"A...alright," she choked out.

Josephine giggled and straightened herself.

"Okay! Well, lemme get my things from the back, then we can head out!" she beamed.

Rainer observed her friend sauntering back into the kitchen with her eyes sinking to her rear end swaying from side to side almost in a hypnotic rhythm. Feeling her chest become hot, she tore her eyes away and exhaled.

"This'll be a long night..."

Yeah as you can guess, this was heavily inspired by final fantasy 7...


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy Rain: Chapter 2- Comfort

The chatter of Josephine's house keys sounded as she fumbled with the keyhole. Eventually, the tip of the key pierced through the slit, and she twisted it. Rainer followed the woman inside and began to glance around the room. A nice, comfy black couch that looked as though it could swallow a person if one dared to sit on its cushions, a giant white rug that was made of fur, a lamp that was perched on a stand, and to top it off, a flatscreen television that stared back at the scenery with its glassy pool of darkness. The curious Rainer continued to stand in place, marveling at the room until Josephine walked up behind her.

"You act like you've never been here before," she chortled.

"Oh, uh...sorry..."

"Why're you apologizing? Just make yourself at home!"

And that was exactly what Rainer did, or at least tried to do so. She slowly started towards the couch and slumped her body onto the cushions. The welcoming feeling of the soft, black cover that brushed her fingers had been a feeling that was absolutely foreign to her...no, maybe mot foreign, but forgotten. A light, cheery hum was heard in the kitchen behind her but eventually became closer and more audible. Rainer raised her head to the melody and found Josephine carrying a paper plate with chocolate chip cookies stacked like cards.

"Want one?" she offered, plopping down next to her.

"Nah, I'm good," she replied.

Josephine turned to the small sugary dessert and took a bite from its rounded edge.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" the red-head asked.

"Mmm...I don't really have anything to say," Rainer admitted.

"Well, I do. Why do you wanna act like a superhero so much?"

The woman next to her rolled her eyes.

"We're back on this again?" she groaned.

She swiftly rose to her feet, irritated, and stalked around the sofa. Josephine stood up almost matching the speed and followed her.

"What're getting so defensive for?!"

"I'm not! I'm just annoyed!"

"With what?!"

"With that question! With this topic! Why do I wanna act like a superhero so much?! Isn't the answer obvious?!"

"That Layton's a corrupted soldier?! Yeah you told me! Screamed it at me, in fact!"

Rainer covered her hands with her face. She wanted to capture Layton so damn badly, but she also knew that this determined behavior was becoming an obsession. A comforting touch had perched itself on her shoulder. Though her eyes stung with threatening tears, she turned her head to study a hand then trailed her gaze to Josephine whose stern face had softened.

"I know you wanna stop him. Trust me. Braxton and I do, too. But you're still a person. Sure, you're strong, and yes, you're very brave, but you're not invincible. No one is."

Hearing her honeyed voice and examining her kind-hearted expression made Rainer's emotions trickle the spill out like an overflowing bottle of water. Before Josephine could react, she was already pulled into a desperate hug. She felt her friend's hair mixed with her racked breathing tickling her neck; ashamedly in this situation, this did turn her on. The red-head's lips glided across her cheek. She hoped that the affectionate gesture would go unnoticed.

"Oh, Rain..." she cooed, "just let it all out. It's just us. No one else'll hear you."

A suffocating feeling that had been billowing inside of her finally freed itself in the form of stifled whimpers then cries. Josephine smiled as she rubbed her back, her hand becoming wet from the rain clinging to her jacket. Eventually, her sobs ceased, and she just stood there, holding onto her friend.

"You okay, now?" she asked.

"Mm-hm," Rainer confirmed tearfully.

"How about," Josephine pulled herself up from her shoulder, we head off to bed it's getting a little late, ya know."

The other woman nodded her head. Maybe she was right. Maybe she did need rest, especially after her emotional breakdown, and not just that. It has been quite a while since she actually held someone so dearly in her arms the way she held Josephine. Another feeling she seemed to have forgotten. Comfort.

* * *

The hissing of warm water from the shower head echoed into Rainer's ears as she sat on Josephine's bed. She looked down at her lap and trailed her eyes along the sheets red pattern stitched into the blankets. The overwhelming scent of french vanilla that was deeply buried within the sheets tangled with Rainer's nose, and she sighed. This scent, without a doubt, had belonged to Josephine. Without thinking, she lifted the sheets and held them to her nose, breathing in the sweet aroma.

"Hey, you sure you didn't want to use the shower?" Josephine asked, popping her head around the door frame.

Rainer jolted, making laughter spill from her friend's lips. Alert, she frantically turned her head to face her, whose hair was stringy and thin from water with a towel enveloped around her body. The nervous woman gulped at the sight as her eyes traced her figure. She was beautiful, graceful, even. Just downright stunning. Josephine took note of her prolonging stare and strolled towards her, rousing lust in her her chest. She sat next to her friend and gave her a sultry look accompanied with a daring smirk.

"Like what'cha see?" she said while gripping the towel to her chest.

Rainer's voice was latched in her throat. Her bottom lip was slightly unhinged as she struggled to organize her thoughts.

"I-uh...you're..."

"Beautiful?"

"Well, uh..."

"Sexy?"

The woman turned her head away to face the pillow that lay next to her as it watched the scene unfold. Her face felt as though she had been staring at the sun while her heart thumped deafeningly loud in her ears. A hand was felt on the side of her cheek near her shoulder, then another hand caressed her jawline.

"Look at me," she commanded in a titillating tone.

Blushing heavily, Rainer hesitantly did as she was told. Slowly, she rotated her head to see a face. A face that belonged to a painting, it seemed. Her towel's grip around her bust began to weaken then fell, revealing a pair of giant, perky breasts.

"Whoops," she whispered impishly, her gaze unwavering.

Rainer tugged at the covers, trying to remain in control. She was pushing her buttons, mashing them in fact. But why? For her own pleasure and enjoyment, or does she actually have feelings for her? Only Josephine knew the answer to that, in which Rainer would be delighted to hear.

"L-Let's" she stammered, "go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, remember?"

"Still trying to be the tough girl, huh?"

"What? No, I-"

Like a starved predator ambushing its prey, Josephine pounced on her. She watched her thrash and reveled every strained grunt that rumbled from her. After seconds of fruitless struggling, her body melted with fatigue.

"Is that all you got?" she asked teasingly.

"C'mon!" Rainer pleaded, "let's just sleep!"

Josephine studied her face before a smile graced her face.

"Alright," she gave in.

The nude woman straightened her legs and lay comfortably on top of her friend. Her bare breasts were squished against Rainer's while her arms were encased around her waist. She nestled her lips in the crack of her neck, placing delicate kisses on her most sensitive spots.

"'night," she mumbled.

"'n-night..." the flustered Rainer said.

She felt Josephine breathe in her scent and immediately, a bouquet of lustful emotions blossomed in her stomach.

"Rainer," Josephine spoke.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"...I...I don't understand."

"I'm asking," she explained with a tinge of hesitation, "do you see me as a friend or someone you's wanna spend the rest of your life with?"

Rainer stared blankly at the ceiling with no answer.

"Let's just go to sleep, alright?" she suggested.

"No. Answer the question."

"Jo-"

In response, the nude woman squeezed her arms tighter around her waist, her insides crying in pain.

"Gah! That hurts!"

"Then I want an answer."

"It's not importa-AH!"

The tightening squeeze made Rainer's hips feel as though her body could snap in half at any moment. Seeing as though her friend would not free her, she broke down.

"Yes!" Rainer cried out.

Puzzlement was written on Josephine's face as she lifted her head, her arms still roughly constricting Rainer's lower body.

"Yes to what? You see me as a friend?"

"N-no...as someone...I want to protect."

Josephine only stared at her face before softening the hold she had around her. Rainer felt the pressure in her waist let up and groaned in pain.

"As someone to protect?"

"Yeah...you mean a lot to me. You're my first friend. M first REAL friend. A friend who's still breathing with me."

Josephine remained silent. A friend who's still breathing...just how much pain are you in, Rain? After wondering this question, she buried her face into the dip of her neck again.

"I'll take your answer," she said.

Rainer smiled and held her close.

"Thanks."

The nude woman laughed.

"You're welcome. Now," she yawned, "we should probably head to sleep.

"Which is what I've been saying."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shuddup and sleep."

Rainer chuckled and felt sleepiness take a hold of her. Shortly, her vision dimmed to black and succumbed to drowsiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy Rain: Chapter 3- The Plan

The digital alarm clock which read 5:22 A.M stared at the sleeping pair with its electronic red light. The rustling of bed sheets tore through the silence, and a figure sleepily rose from her slumber. Her fingers scratched the side if her unkempt hair, and she swung her feet onto the carpet. Her body still weighed with fatigue, she stood up and trudged towards the drawer. Pulling it open, she found her pants and jacket neatly folded amongst Josephine's clothes. She scooped them into her hands and glanced back at her friend to make certain that she was still asleep; to her satisfaction, she remained unstirred. Rainer turned back to her clothes and tentatively held them to her nose, inhaling its scent.

Josephine, she thought fondly.

"Mmm, Rain?" Josephine groggily moaned.

Rainer was jolted from her half-sleep state and swished her head around to the voice.

"Yeah, Jo?" she replied rather quickly.

"You're up already? What time is it?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uhh..." Rainer dropped her jacket onto the floor to slip on her jeans and glanced at the time.

"5:24."

Josephine groaned and fell back onto the pillow, her strands of red hair sprawled onto its sea of dark velvet.

"It's too early for this shit," she complained.

Rainer chuckled and tossed her friend's clothes on the end of her bed.

"Well, I'm used to getting up this early."

"Because you used to be a soldier?"

"Yep. Doing drills every morning at 4 a.m. can really improve a sleep schedule."

Josephine propped her head up with one arm as she watched her pull out a white bath towel from the bottom drawer.

"I guess that's why you've got such a nice body," she complimented in a flirty tone.

Blood rushed to Rainer's face, her fingers nearly dropping the giant cloth. Seeing this made Josephine giggle.

"Caught ya off guard, soldier?"

Rainer tried to shake off her embarrassment.

"R-right. Shower."

"Mind if I join, honey?"

"Let's just hurry and get ready," she announced, scurrying for the shower.

The other woman's eyes followed her friend's stiff movements toward the bathroom. She knows all of Rainer's weaknesses naturally, since they have been childhood friends. Teasing her was just her character now as it was back then. Feeling playful, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Rainer twist the shower on. As she studied the naked woman reaching for the soap, Josephine approached the shower door and opened it, surprising Rainer.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

The woman laughed and shut the shower door. Rainer dubiously backed against the wall behind her until her rear pressed against the tiles. Josephine stalked towards her, wrapped her arms around her small frame, and tenderly kissed the most sensitive spots in her neck. Keeping herself from buckling to her knees, Rainer held into her as though her life depended on it.

"Jo...wait...!"

Josephine chuckled into her skin, vibrating against it and fueling a more burning sensation "down under."

"I could just eat you up, my little soldier," she purred.

Rainer wanted to pry her off, but secretly, she wanted this. She wanted so long to be loved by someone, especially if it was her friend Josephine, but she knew this had to wait.

"C'mon," she shuddered, "Braxton's waiting for us."

"Let him."

The submissive woman continued to try and peel her off, but she just couldn't. She wanted this. She enjoyed the little, loving kisses she was being showered with.

"Jo..."

Josephine huffed in her scent, and she lightly tightened her hold around her.

"Okay. I'll give you two options. We can go to Braxton's meeting. Or..."

She nibbled her neck, making Rainer cry out before releasing her skin.

"We can take a break for today."

"Let's," the woman gently pushed her off, "just hold off on this. We're probably running late."

Josephine studied her appearance and smirked.

"All right," she agreed while reaching for the blue gel bottle of soap, "we'll stop here."

Rainer looked at her then at the floor. She has always been an aggressive person, even as a child. Whatever she wanted, she would get it sooner or later, and the ex-soldier knew that. But while their friendship remains questionable, she still cherished her.

"...thanks."

Josephine chuckled as she lathered herself.

"You're so cute, Rain."

"Huh?"

"It's just that, you're so easy to mess with. That's what I like about you."

Rainer fell silent as she rubbed liquid soap on her arms.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Braxton tapped his boot impatiently while mumbling to himself outside of Josephine's doughnut shop. Rubbing his stubbly whiskers with his left hand, he growled a strong of curses loud enough for walking pedestrians to hear.

"Jesus FUCKING CHRIST! Th'hell's takin' those two?!"

A small girl holding her mother's hand raised her head to look at him; the mother glared at him.

"Hm? What?" Braxton asked.

"I have a little girl, you know," she said unamused.

"And? Does it look like I give a shit? Keep walkin', lady."

Appalled by his words, the woman scowled and pulled her daughter away. Braxton brushed it off and rubbed his head.

"Sure got a way with words, don'cha?"

Braxton perked his head up to the familiar voice and saw Rainer and Josephine strolling towards him.

"An' where tha hell have you two been?! We're behind schedule!"

"Yeah, yeah, just move," Josephine grumbled while digging in her pocket.

She pulled out a pair of silver keys and unlocked the door to her store. As soon as she pulled it open, Braxton barged his way through, almost pushing down Josephine.

"Um, you're welcome?" she spat.

Josephine let out an annoyed growl. She then focused on Rainer who followed behind him. Smirking, the shop owner smacked her rear, making her yelp. Rainer turned around and was met with Josephine's elvish expression. The other woman rolled her eyes and continued her walk with her friend snickering.

"Alright," started Braxton gruffly, "so, here's the deal. In a couple of days, Layton and his scientists'll be releasin' some energy drinks for the public."

"Energy drinks?" Rainer asked.

"Yup," Braxton confirmed.

"Energy drinks. ENERGY DRINKS, BRAXTON," Josephine emphasized.

"YES, JO, MOTHERFUCKIN' ENERGY DRINKS! NOW, LEMME KINDLY EXPLAIN IF YOU FUCKIN' WOULD?!"

The woman just scowled at him.

"Now, I also heard in his little ad that he uses Teragyn in the drinks."

Rainer gawked at him.

"Whoa, whoa. TERAGYN?!"

Josephine gave her a strange look.

"Um...something tells me that's bad."

"Teragyn's usually used to brainwash people, but it can also kill those who can't handle its drug," Rainer explained.

The red-head felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

"Exactly. And so," he continued, "that's where you come in, Rainer. Now, I already went ahead, n' bought you a train ticket."

Braxton handed her the tan ticket that read "ADMIT 1" with a cartoonishly blonde train conductor printed just below the words.

"The train in Metro Square is goin' towards the tourist airbase. Also," he handed her a small walkie-talkie, "you'll need this."

Rainer examined the device before shoving it in her pocket.

"Gotcha. So, you want me to bust in Layton's building and stop him and his scientists, right?"

"That's the plan. Now, hurry up. Train leaves at 7:10. Right now, it's 6:35."

Rainer nodded and exited the doorway.

"Oh...I just hope she makes it out all right,"  
Josephine said.

"Ah, she'll be fine! It's Rainer we're talkin' 'bout!"

"But weren't you worried before?"

"Shut the hell up, Jo."


End file.
